Surfing the Web
by Stardate4.8.15.16.23.42
Summary: A sequel to Midtown High School Reunion (sort of). Spidey's son Mark is 17, and he is using the alter-ego Spider-Boy. When he saves a teenage girl, she asks for his email, and an online romance develops between Spider-Boy and the girl.Mild PG for romance
1. Groceries and girls

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man does not belong to me. However, everything else in this story so far is mine, excluding the red and blue spandex and New York City.**

Mark Parker looked at the rows of produce with disgust. No

teenage boy likes to go grocery shopping, and seventeen-year-old

Mark was no different. "With the great power of driving comes the

great responsibility of grocery shopping," the boy sighed wearily.

At the moment, Mark was attempting to extricate a particularily stubborn piece of broccoli. After a brief tug-of-war, he managed to wrestle it from its cozy niche. Unfortunately, the rest of the broccoli tumbled down as well. "You're just a bunch of little green meanies, aren't you?" Mark muttered despondently.

Suddenly Mark felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck, and he got the chills all over. It was a familiar sensation, a feeling he knew could mean only one thing. Someone in the store was in trouble. A scream near the registers confirmed his suspicions. Mark dodged behind a cereal display and when he reappeared, he was in the red and blue spandex so well known to his fellow New Yorkers.

Meanwhile, the girl who had screamed eyed her opponent with sheer terror. "Can it and give me the money!" the tough looking man roared.

"I-I haven't got the keys to the register! I'm just a cashier!" the girl quavered, her hand resting protectively on her pants pocket.

"Not buying it, kid! If you know what's good for you, give me the cash!" the robber barked, his patience at a low ebb.

Suddenly the girl felt a rush of air over her head and the next thing she knew, the thug was down, a sneer on his jaded face. "You're not going to ruin my hold up, Spider-Boy!" he growled, his eyes blazing.

The young superhero, crouching on top of the register, retorted cockily, "You just keep telling yourself that, buster!"

With an enraged snarl, the thug lunged at Spider-Boy, but he wasn't quick enough for him. Spider-Boy snared him with a web strand, then he spun him around and tossed him into a fruit stand. "How do you like them apples?" he quipped, his mask creasing from grinning.

"Ugh," the defeated robber groaned.

"That's what I thought!" Mark chuckled. Then he turned to the girl, who smiled shyly at him.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked in a concerned tone.

The girl nodded. "Oh, I'm fine. I've just got to get these register keys to my manager."

Spider-Boy gasped, then he replied, "You had the keys to the register the whole time? That was really brave of you! Most people would have just handed over the money right away!"

The girl blushed, then she shrugged. "The store belongs to my mom and dad, so I really feel responsible for it. By the way, that was a pretty cool thing you did yourself!"

The teenaged boy laughed, then he jokingly replied, "Oh, I was just doing a little shopping and I thought I'd lend a hand. So what's your name anyway?"

The cashier laughed, then she answered, "My name's Susan. Susan Shannon. Can you tell me your name?"

The boy shot a web at the ceiling, then he called as he swung out, "Just call me all yours!"

Susan giggled, then she said excitedly to herself, "Spider-Boy has a crush on me! Oh, wait till my friends hear about this!"

**I know I didn't get to the bit about the emailing yet. It's coming, but it's coming next chapter! But do review and tell me what you think of it so far!**


	2. Come fly with me!

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man is ALL mine! Mwuhahaha! **

**PUNK'D!**

Two weeks later, Susan Shannon was still a bit jumpy from the holdup, but it wasn't just nerves. She and her friends still shrieked with excitement every time they even saw a picture of Susan's beau, Spider-Boy. Susan was almost over the scary aspects of the incident, so she decided to go to the library to do her homework.

In the meantime, Mark was in the area near the library, too. He wasn't doing homework, though. He was on the job, his super-job, that is. He had just pummeled some armored car robbers and was about to retrieve a little girl's balloon when he spotted Susan. "Should I say hi" he asked himself.

He gulped nervously, then he shrugged. "I'll just follow her and see if I get the opportunity to say hi."

The boy watched with interest as she walked along the street, pausing occasionally to look at shop windows. As she passed a coffee house, he considered asking her if he could buy her a latte, but he reasoned"Suppose she doesn't like coffee" and discarded the idea.

She stopped at a crosswalk, pushed the button, and waited for the light to turn a more desirable color. Mark had just decided he was going to swing down and say hello when he jumped at the sound of squealing tires. He looked in the direction of the sound, and a car was rounding the corner, its engine screaming. The back end of the car spun out of control and slammed into a car in the opposite lane. That car in turn rammed into a parked motorcycle, which flew up in the air, and, Mark suddenly realized, would hit Susan in seconds. "SUSAN" Mark roared as he shot a web strand at her back.

The strand caught, and he yanked her up just as the motorcycle crashed into the street post. "AAAIIIEEE" the girl shrieked, terrified for the second time that month.

Mark yelled back, "It's going to be okay! I've got you"

The superhero gently pulled her up to his high perch, feeling very relieved and a little tired. The poor girl was as white as a sheet, but at least she'd stopped screaming. "Thanks again" Susan said shakily when she reached the top.

Mark nodded, then he asked"How are you feeling"

"A little better now" she replied. "The street looks pretty from up here" she added thoughtfully.

"Sure does. You should the view on top of the Empire State Building! You can see the whole city, all spread out in front of you" the boy mused.

"That sounds lovely! I wish I could see that sometime" Susan replied dreamily.

Mark asked quickly"Why don't we go see it now? I mean, if you have time, of course."

Susan jokingly replied"Nearly getting squashed with a motorcycle opens up one's afternoon beautifully! So how do we get there"

"You really want to go? Well, we're going to have to web sling it there. Here, put your arm around my shoulder and I'll put my arm around your waist" Mark said shyly.

Susan giggled as she obeyed the instructions. "It's kind of like dancing."

Mark laughed. "It's going to be a wild dance, so hang on"

Susan gulped as he stepped off the building, for there was a terrifying drop, and just when she wondered if he ever would, he shot a web and they swung away. She watched in fascination as the whitish strands seemingly materialized from his wrists. Skyscrapers flew past at a dizzying rate, and then they were there, perched on a parapet of the Empire State Building.

"So what do you think" the smitten superhero asked eagerly.

Susan stared at the beautiful city expanse, taking in the feelings of romance and vertigo swirling around in her. "Oh, it's breathtaking" she cried.

"It is when you have someone to share it with" Mark said softly.

"It must get awfully lonely sometimes as Spider-Boy. Don't you ever talk to anybody" Susan asked.

Mark shrugged as he answered"Well, I talk to my family, and I guess you could say I talk to the supervillians! But I never talk to any girls."

"But couldn't you instant message people? Nobody would be able to tell who you are online" Susan pointed out.

"I've never thought of that before. That would be cool, IMing as Spider-Boy" the boy noted, interested.

"Yeah, that does sound like fun" Susan agreed.

"So what is your email" Susan inquired carefully.

Mark thought a second, then laughed, then she replied"That's funny! And I have a Yahoo address too, it's should email sometime" Mark commented.

"Definitely" Susan answered.

Suddenly Susan clapped her hand to her cheek and exclaimed"Oh my gosh! I was supposed to work at the store at four, and it's ten to! Rats, I'll be late"

"Well, I could swing you by home. I'm sort of good at that" Mark suggested nonchalantly.

Susan sighed in relief as she replied"Spider-Boy, I owe you one! Actually, since I'm not road kill, I owe you two"

"Much obliged" Mark said as they swung off.

They touched down outside her house and presently Susan said"Thanks! It was really fun hanging out with you."

Mark replied"I was hoping the next time I saw you, it wouldn't be because of a life or death crisis, but you know, that's my life"

Susan chuckled, then she said reluctantly"Well, I've got to go. Maybe next time I see you, I won't be in mortal danger"

"We can only hope" Mark said.

**I'm sorry this chapter took me so long, but first I was sick, then my Internet got cut off, and then I was at a place with no computers for the whole weekend! Whew! What a week! Well, anyway, my Internet's back tomorrow and I feel much better, so Chap. 3 should be coming a lot sooner!**

**Moonjava: Glad you think so!**

**Lady Suneidesis: Potential! That's good! And I'd be quite the hypocrite if I were mad at you for taking a long time.**

**You: Thanks, and I wasn't quite sure yet. I think they do though, because it would make upcoming plot developments a lot easier.**

**Spyder616: Please do keep reading, and I promise I will send you those pictures soon! **

**Hazelle: Cool idea? Why, thank you! Mark and Susan are the main characters, but hopefully we'll see at least some of Peter and M.J. What was your email again? The whole thing didn't quite make it onto my browser.**

**Lord Lanceahlot: Yay! I was hoping someone would like that line!**


	3. That's Amore!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SPIDER-MAN! There, ya happy? (Sorry if I scared you. I'm just sick of writing these disclaimers.)**

**A/N: I know people don't really write in IM's like Mark and Susan do, but I thought, "How r u doin 2day?" would look awfully funny in a story.**

If Susan wasn't convinced she liked Spider-Boy before they went to the Empire State Building, she certainly was now! She spent much of her time online, Instant Messaging Superdude101 (Mark/Spider-Boy) whenever he was online as well.

At the moment, she was signing on, of course. She drummed her fingers impatiently as she waited for the messenger to load. "He's on!" she squeaked as her Buddy List loaded. Susan quickly typed, "hey," and pressed Enter.

"What's up?" was the response, with a little smiley face.

"Usually you! LOL," Shopaholic (Susan) joked.

Mark chuckled over his keyboard, and replied, "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow."

Susan's ears perked up, despite the fact they weren't even talking to each other. "Are you doing anything?" she asked coyly.

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see," he replied mysteriously.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm working tomorrow," Susan responded.

"Really. That's nice to know," Superdude101 replied.

"Is it?" Shopaholic typed back excitedly.

"Sure is. See ya later!" Mark wrote and the corresponding smiley face on Susan's Buddy List went dark.

_"I wonder what that was all about,"_ Susan mused.

The next day found Susan jittery and excited, wondering what Spider-Boy had cooked up for her. She caught herself looking skyward several times, including once during the middle of a sale. "My receipt, please?" the customer had said crisply. Susan started, and she murmured her apologies as she handed the man his slip.

After that, the customers were few and far between, so Susan had very little to do. Itching with boredom, she began doodling on a discarded receipt. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her, and she spun around to see a dozen red roses, suspended from the ceiling by a web strand. Grinning, she searched the ceiling and quickly found Spider-Boy, crouching in a corner. Seeing he'd made eye contact, he tossed her a box of chocolates with a card attached. Susan quickly opened the card and smiled immediately. Written inside was the message: "Happy Valentine's Day! Stop and smell the roses from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Boy."

Laughing, Susan looked up, but he was already gone. "Well, what do I expect? I'm going out with Spider-Boy!" she muttered, still chuckling.

**I know this chapter was _way_ too short, it's hard to explain, it just couldn't go on any longer. But have faith, readers; Chap. 4 will be up soon! (I _really_ mean that!) And I also want to apologize about the bad punctuation in Chapter 2. It must have loaded wrong onto the Internet, because I know I didn't write it like that! Anyway, I'm going to preview my chapters now, so that doesn't happen again.**

**Spyder616: Glad you're interested, and I am trying very hard to work Peter into the plot. He might show up in Chapter 5.**

**jjonahjameson: IMing is fun isn't it? And about those pix, I'm trying to figure out how to email them, so hang on!**

**Lady Suneidesis: Thanks for tipping me off about the punctuation. Definitely previewing this chap.!**

**Lord Lanceahlot: I am so sorry I made you wait! Forgive me?**

**And if you're still reading, "you," the part about Mark and Susan at school is next chapter!**


End file.
